


Portals and Patience

by skyestar7703



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they're determined to fix it., Fix-It, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seriously this is a blatant fix-it fic, The v3 cast end up in the Hopes Peak world before the tragedy happens, There will be angst but that's just how it is, Well maybe not everyone - Freeform, everyone gets a happy ending, mostly - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestar7703/pseuds/skyestar7703
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi arrive in time to stop Tsumugi from killing Rantaro, and uncover her identity as the mastermind. All of the students arrive in time to find out their true identities as 'fictional characters' from Tsumugi. Everyone is in the same room when they get sucked into another world, the very world the show they're on is based off of, before everything goes terribly wrong. And really, when one has knowledge of a coming tragedy and knows exactly how to fix it, what else are they to do but to step in? How could anything go wrong?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a story where almost everything turns out happy, especially in a series where almost no one gets a happy ending. So here we go, and hope you enjoy!

Everything’s dark.

He blinks, trying to get a good look around, but it’s all hazy. Everything is a blur. His neck hurts with the movement, so he stops trying and lays his head back down on the floor. It’s cold, he notices, the floor. It feels like stone. Why is he on a stone floor? He racks his brain for an answer, but nothing comes up. Odd, he thinks. 

There are footsteps close to him. He can hear them. None come close enough though, and they’re muddled. Why is that? He must be in a room, probably with a closed door. He wonders if he closed the door or someone else did. He doesn’t know, and he can’t really bring himself to care.

He should probably take a look at that door though. Can he turn his head again? It’ll probably hurt, but he should try. He moves his neck again, grimacing at the pain. He manages to make out a closed door, proving his theory correct. A scan of the room reveals he’s in a small dark cell. That makes sense, considering all the other information he’s gathered so far. He isn’t sure why he’s in a cell though.

Hmm. He’s been asking himself a lot of questions lately. He thinks this is “lately”, at least. Before now he was…. He isn’t sure. There’s just a blank where those memories should be. That probably isn’t good. He doesn’t feel like a young child or anything, he’s older than that, at least he thinks. Even so, he should have some memory. But there’s just nothing. Like he just started existing a few minutes ago on this floor. So scratch that “probably”, this definitely isn’t good. He should do something about this….

Who is he kidding? He can barely move. What can he do, but lay here in pain? Who is “he” anyway? He should have a name, right? Everyone has a name. It must be gone, along with the rest of his memories. He wonders what it was, and if he’ll ever get it back. He hopes so, but things aren’t looking up for him at the moment. The strain of looking at the door hurts, so he lets his head roll back to its original position. 

He isn’t sure how long he’s there, just laying down and listening to footsteps pass him by. Sometimes they stop for a while, but they’re pretty constant. 

At some later point, which could be hours or minutes, the door to his cell opens and some people walk in. They grab him - it hurts! - and haul him to his feet. 

One of the men looms over him, face far too close to his own for comfort. He can make out that he has dark hair and glasses, but that’s it. The man’s breath stings his nose and he struggles not to inhale.

“What do you know about the Izuru Kamukura project?” The man says to him.

He opens his mouth, struggling to form words. Eventually they come to him. “The….what? I don’t - I don’t know.” He really doesn’t. Is that why he’s here? Did he stumble upon something he shouldn’t have, and had his memory erased due to it? That almost seems counterproductive though; if they really wanted to keep something hidden, shouldn’t they have just erased his memory of finding this project? That way he would go about his business none the wiser, and they wouldn’t have a missing person on their hands. Unless whatever took away his memories wasn’t advanced enough to do something like that. Maybe? Everything hurts, and he can’t think straight. It’s still all blurry, does he need glasses?

The man speaks again, sounding somewhat relieved. “Well then. What do you know about the death of Junko Enoshima, and the killers behind it?” Someone died? That’s news to him, first time he’s heard. Who is this person, anyways? They must be pretty important. He wonders who killed her.

“I don’t know who that is. I don’t know anything about anyone’s death.” He debates whether to lie to them, say he knows something, but decides not to. These people were most likely the ones who took his memories. He has a better chance of survival if they think he can’t hurt them. 

He thinks the man grins. The others drop him, and he collapses in a heap on the floor. Ow. “It was successful. He won’t be a threat anymore.”

“What should we do with him?” Another asks. “Two deaths and a disappearance from the same class will look suspicious, even if the first two weren’t our fault-”

“None have been our fault,” The first man snaps back. “This only happened because this boy stuck his nose where it didn’t belong.” The man leans over him again. He can only stare up from down on the floor. “You hear that boy? This is all your fault.”

“Nearest Committee meeting is in two days,” The third says. “We’ll bring it up then. He won’t die before then, should be fine until we know what they want to do with him.”

He keeps quiet during this exchange. Apparently there is a committee involved. But a committee for what? And if they’re going to talk about him while he’s there, they could at least mention his name so he knows it. But that doesn’t seem to be on the agenda, and they walk out of his cell, slamming the door behind them and plunging him into near darkness once again. 

He keeps waiting. Eventually the rush of footsteps slows to a trickle, and then stops. The light outside his room shuts off, and he figures it’s nighttime. The first he can remember. He tries to get some sleep, and though the stone he’s resting on is colder than ever, he eventually manages. 

The next day seems to be more of the same, as soon as the light goes on again. He shifts around somewhat and finds it hurts less to move than it did before. He struggles to sit up, and when he succeeds, he leans back against the wall, proud of his accomplishment. 

He has more time to think now. About himself, and his situation. He turns his attention to his clothes. He’s wearing a white shirt and black pants, which doesn’t give him much. Maybe his regular clothes were taken away? He doesn’t like where that thought leads, so he puts it aside.

He runs a hand across his hair. It is very messy. Does he not care about how his hair looks, or has he been in this situation long enough to not have the chance to tame it? He isn’t sure. So far, no clues from his appearance. 

He thinks back on what was said the day before. What was the Izuru Kamukura project, and who was Junko Enoshima? The project must have been named after someone important, most likely meaning it had a lot of importance itself. And if there was a committee involved, that meant it was probably a large organization. But who was Junko, and how did she fit into this? Was she a part of the project, and were her killers trying to stop it? It made sense, but he couldn’t be sure. And were said killers really that bad? What kind of group kidnaps someone and erases their entire memory? Not a good one, most likely.

He gives up that line of thought and relaxes his tense muscles, breathing deeply. There isn’t much use in speculating at the moment. Perhaps he should try and escape? It is doubtful he would succeed, he still hurts all over and there are a lot of people wherever he is being held. 

It must be hours that he just sits there, growing numb and uncomfortable, not that he was comfy to begin with. He’s really hungry. Thirsty too. His head hurts. Everything hurts. What is he doing here? Why did this happen to him? Is he going to die, alone without any memory of those who might miss him? Will anyone miss him? Is that why they thought they could erase his memory, because no one would know or care if he was gone? He can barely keep himself from outright panicking, and he loses his control over his emotions more and more as time passes by.

The footsteps slow down again, and the lights go off again. Tomorrow, this committee will decide his fate. What will they do with him? Should he have bluffed earlier and said he knew something? Would that increase his chances of being kept alive?

Something’s moving outside his door. He perks up, listening intently. He hears someone shout, probably someone who hasn’t left the building yet, more movement, then nothing. What happened? Someone is jingling his door. Is this good or bad? Are they going to kill him early? Dammit, he wishes he could move!

The door opens, and in steps two people, very different from before. He can make out the short dark hair of a boy, who’s red eyes almost glow in the dark. The other looks more feminine, with short light hair, swept over one eye. 

She steps forward. “You….you look awful.”

He wasn’t expecting that, and struggles to reply. What does he say to that? He doesn’t know her, but she seems to know him. He decides to say nothing. Maybe she’ll reveal more if he keeps quiet. She leans down, trying to look him in the eye most likely. “Do you know who I am?”

He keeps quiet for a bit more, deciding his answer. She doesn’t seem to be like the others who came in here. She and the boy wouldn’t have come here at night otherwise, right? Eventually, he shakes his head no. 

She frowns. “Do you remember your name?” Again, he shakes his head. “Anything?” Another shake. She’s still trying to look him in the eye. He brings his up to hers, meets their intensity, and quickly looks away.

The boy glares. At least he thinks he does, it’s hard to tell. Is it directed at him or someone else? “Those bastards. Haven’t they already done enough?”

“Clearly not,” The girl says dryly. She lifts his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, we’re getting you out of here, and taking you somewhere safe. We’ll protect you from them, don’t worry.”

The boy grabs his other arm. “I’m so sorry,” He says quietly, guilt heavy in his voice. “This is all my fault.” Is he connected to the project they mentioned? Or that girl’s death? He goes along with the two. Protection sounds nice, and they don’t seem like they want to hurt him. They even came to rescue him. They pass dark hallway after dark hallway. No one else seems to be there. He really might be safe.

He turns to the girl. Of all the questions in his mind, there is one that’s most prevalent. “What’s my name?”

She looks at him. Her face is calm, but her eyes seem sad. “Your name is Byakuya Togami. The boy on your left is Hajime Hinata, and I’m Kirumi Tojo. We’ll get you somewhere safe, and then we’ll explain everything.”


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The V3 cast takes time to adjust to their new situation before making plans.

“So….this is it?” Tenko fidgets nervously, looking up at a dark apartment building. “Not that I’m complaining or anything! It’s fine! Just…. It’s weird. That this is where we’ll be staying from now on, until who knows when.”

Kaede gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile. “I know it’s a bit strange, but it’ll be fine! It’s a big place, and totally abandoned, so we can use it no problem. Besides, all of us came from the same world, so we need to stick together, right?”

Shuichi nods in agreement, hand pulling his hat down over his eyes. “Yeah, Kaede’s right. We should stick together, since we’re here and all.”

“But what about, you know….” Tenko points at the one member of their group who happens to be handcuffed and guarded by Gonta, Kaito, and Maki, “ _her_? Should we really keep her with us? Is that even safe?”

_Her_. Tsumugi Shirogane. Someone Kaede thought she could consider her friend, just like everyone else. But she was wrong, she was so so wrong! Kaede still can’t believe sweet Tsumugi was the mastermind the whole time. Those glowing blue eyes, the way she revealed everything about their situation to them amidst her hysterical laughter…. It hurts, to know she has judged someone so wrong. But even so….

“We need to keep her with us,” Rantaro sighs. Oh god, Rantaro. Kaede can still feel her heart racing, just thinking about how close he came to death, how it was almost her fault. “She’s the only one who knows much about this new world.” Everyone is forced to agree with that statement, even if they don’t like it. Not just because it’s true, but because if Rantaro can think objectively about her, even though she almost killed him just about a week ago, than they all can too.

“Aaannnyways,” Kokichi pipes in. “I’ve fixed up all the paperwork we need. According to any official reports, Rantaro has owned this place for years, inherited from his dead parents, and now he’s inviting all of us, his friends, to come live here with him.” Kokichi’s been much more open about the skills he has besides lying, like hacking and lock-picking, ever since Tsumugi revealed every one of their secrets that fateful day. 

Kaede can visualize it as clear as ever. Her and Shuichi running into the library, just in time to find Tsumugi about to kill Rantaro with the shot put ball from Kaede’s plan. She remembers Shuichi’s screams, Rantaro turning around just in time to dodge, Kaito and Tenko racing in and jumping on Tsumugi, holding her down, and all of them uncovering the cosplayer as the mastermind. Kaede can still hear Tsumugi’s breakdown after the remaining students had cornered her. 

She had screamed and laughed at them, eyes an unnatural blue. Telling them all about their deepest, darkest secrets…. and then tearing even that apart, pulling up screens to show viewers, showing their audition tapes, showing them….showing them everything they knew was a lie! She hadn’t wanted to believe it a first, but there was too much evidence. The image of herself on camera, saying that she’d be perfect for a killing game because she had no faith in humanity…. Tsumugi raged at them, screaming about how she had dreamed of this moment, this game which she would control, her entire life, and how dare they take it away from her.

Then Monokuma had shown up. Glaring at the would-be mastermind, he had announced that she was to be executed, and their memories wiped, with a new mastermind for the second time around. _“Sorry to all you lovely viewers out there!”_ He had said, “ _But it looks like we’ll have to restart this season. If this cast figures out the mastermind again, we’ll wipe them out and start anew! Can’t deprive you of the world’s greatest show! So just in case, we’ll be holding auditions once again! Hope to see you there!”_ He had reached over to drag the still hysterical girl away. Kaede realizes now that she had never felt fear like that before, and hopefully never will again. They had worked so hard, uncovered the mastermind, only to have it all stripped away and told if they didn’t cooperate once again, they’d all be killed. Kaede had felt a true fear for her and her friends lives at that moment. 

But at that moment, a blast of sound startled them all, and white light had come out of nowhere, dissolving Monokuma and shutting down the audience's screens. Where the light had originated was a portal of some sort, and on the other side was an elite looking school. The name on it was clear: Hope’s Peak Academy, the school Tsumugi had ranted about. Kaede recalls putting her hand through the portal, and feeling the cool air on the other side. Feeling hope for all of them again.

The rest of the floors and labs had opened up, and after using the handcuffs from Ryoma’s lab on Tsumugi, and setting up guards for her, they had gathered everything they needed to go through the portal. It had been a long debate, but they had all agreed that not only did they not have a place in this world anymore, none of them wanted to stay in a world where kids actually dying was considered prime entertainment. So they had all taken the risk, and jumped into the other world.

And here they were, ready to start a new life together. Kaede can’t help but feel a mixture of nerves and excitement. Not just for their new life in a new world, but because they already have plans. They just need time to set them into motion. And getting themselves a home is the first step!

She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps. “Kaede? Are you alright? You look like you zoned out.” She turns to see Shuichi looking at her with worried eyes. It’s nice to see him like that, to remember that no matter what happened with their audition tapes, this is who they are now. And without the worry of Tsumugi controlling their emotions anymore, she knows for sure that she likes him for who he is, that her care for him is a truth no one can take from her.

Kaede gives him a smile, and finds it isn’t forced at all. “Yeah! Let’s go explore our new home!”

 

***

 

Kirumi sits down at the dusty kitchen table, running over ideas for how to improve their new home. The complex is four stories tall, and each of those floors can be furnished for a different purpose. The second and third floors already have some old bedrooms in it, and they share enough rooms for everyone to double up (with one extra, which will also be occupied if everything goes well). They’ll have to make arrangements for who will room with who. The first floor contains a rather large kitchen and living room, and the fourth floor is mostly empty, they can furnish that however they like. She supposes they can also use the roof as well. 

Of course, cleaning will need to start immediately, it is far too filthy in here. It is natural, due to being abandoned, but still. They will also need to all start getting jobs so they have the money to make all the repairs and get decorations as well as food. The things they brought from the so called Juvenile Academy cannot last them forever. 

Kirumi tries not to think of that place more than necessary. It hurts so much, to know her devotion to her country and her duties as a maid are all fabricated. But unreal as they might be, she still feels them! And while she cannot serve a country that does not exist, she can still serve her new companions to the best of her ability! Even from themselves, if need be. As long as she has a duty, Kirumi can stay focused on the present. Currently, that present is earning money. 

The others finish their exploring, and they all sit together on the fourth floor. She itches to begin fixing the place up, but this is more important.

Kaede starts the conversation, to no one’s surprise. She has been their de facto leader since they awoke in the killing game, and besides Kokichi, no one has questioned her authority. Kirumi thought Rantaro might, due to almost dying by her hand and all, but he was very understanding, pointing out that all she had wanted to do was finish off the mastermind and end the game, and in the end she had never killed anyone. “So!” She says. “Let’s talk about possible jobs we can all get. I can start, I know of a music store nearby, and I wouldn’t mind working there.” 

“Nice!” Kaito says, optimistic as always. “It sucks that I can’t go to space here, but Ryoma and I have been looking things up online, and there’s a job I can take translating books! I know several different languages fluently, so I bet I can make some good cash on that.” Murmurs of agreement float throughout the group. 

“Well….” Ryoma starts, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Kirumi understands, he was ready to sacrifice himself, believing he deserved it, only to find out the only thing he ever did wrong was volunteer for a death game. “We also found an opening for a tennis instructor, so I can take that. It would be nice to be a teacher.” He looks over at Tenko. “There’s also a nearby dojo looking to hire, you could apply there.”

“I’ll do that!” Tenko says brightly. She glances to her left. “Himiko can apply there as well! It would be great to work together!”

Himiko just shakes her head. “Nyeh, that’s a pain. I want to work at a magic place.”

The discussion continues for quite some time. In the end, everyone but Tsumugi, Shuichi, Kiibo, her, and Maki have found places they wish to apply for. Tsumugi and Kiibo for obvious reasons, and Shuichi and Maki to help plan their next move and keep watch on Tsumugi. Kirumi has many talents she could use to find work, but for now she will focus on renovating their new home. She can only count her blessings that they don’t have to pay rent on top of everything else.

Living arrangements are a bit more complicated. Some are easy: Kaito quickly claims Shuichi as his roommate, much to the latter's surprise. Tenko decides Himiko was her roommate just as fast, and the short girl just goes along with it. Ouma and Rantaro agree to stay together as well. 

Then comes the trickier part. There is some debate over Kiibo, Miu claiming that as the one who knew how to work him the best, she should stay with him. Everyone else vehemently objects this; in the end the agreement is that he would stay with Gonta and Miu would be right next door just in case. Although none of them were comfortable with Korekiyo despite his promise not to kill any girls to his sister that did not exist, Ryoma steps up to room with him, claiming he could handle whatever was thrown at him. Kaede asks Maki to room with her, much to the other girl’s surprise. Kirumi suspects the assassin thought no one would want to stay with her, knowing her secret.

“I don’t know about you lame-asses, but I’m not staying with the fuckin’ traitor,” Miu spits, glaring at Tsumugi.

The blue haired girl smiles icily back. “I don’t mind that in the slightest.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean-”

“Quiet,” Kirumi steps in before things could get violent. “I’ll stay with the former mastermind.” She shoots the girl a stern look, but Tsumugi just smiles right back. “I can keep guard over her, and eliminate her if the need arises. Miu, Angie, do you mind sharing the last room?”

Angie grins. “Atua says that is fine! I am sure we will get along splendidly Miu! You will soon see Atua’s light!” Miu doesn’t seem too pleased with this, but reluctantly agrees. 

“Wow mom!” Kokichi smiles at her. “You sure can be scary! I’m glad you’re on our side, and not planning to kill the rest of us! Right?” Kirumi doesn’t rise to the bait.

“That is correct. As you have yet to endanger us as a whole, I see no reason to issue such threats against you.” She hopes that will keep him from pressing to hard.

“Alright!” Kaede says happily. Now that we’ve got everything sorted out, we can put this all into action! Then the real planning to save this world begins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly a filler/background chapter, but it should pick up soon. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Viewing Pool is Deeper than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the plan to start changing the future comes into place, Shuichi and Tsumugi reflect.

Shuichi has always been restless (in his fake memories that is). He can’t always figure out what for, just that he needs to do something, to accomplish something. Sitting around while everyone else makes money and gets them ready for the first part of the groups plan is frustrating, to say the least. Right now for example, he’s pacing around his and Kaito’s new room instead of doing anything productive.

To be fair, it’s not as though he’s doing nothing. His detective “skills” might not be great for finding work outside his field, he muses, but they are good for gathering more information about this world than Tsumugi can or will tell them. They’re also good for planning, alongside Kokichi, who seems to find the two of them working together hilarious. It’s more tiring than anything.

Honestly, he’s probably taken the whole “Your skills are really manufactured” thing better than the others. He had always felt like a fraud after all, and as it turns out, he was. 

But even if his skills _were_ “manufactured”, he could still use them to help others. That was what was most important now. 

Shuichi sighs and slumps against the wall. He takes off his hat and fiddles with it. The item that he thought was so important to him really meant nothing to him. No, worse than nothing. It’s a reminder of the boy in the video, the one who stood there and talked about how excited he was for his own execution, who wanted so badly to kill another human being. He hates it. He _hates_ it. But he’s still too uncomfortable go without it around other people. Maybe soon he’ll be able to take it off, and when that happens he’s going to burn the damn thing.

But until then….

“Shuichi,” Maki calls out. “Come out, we’re discussing strategy.” He pulls himself to his feet at her words, and finds her, Kiibo, and Tsumugi in the makeshift dining room. 

“So….” Kiibo says hesitantly. “I can understand why Ryoma would be a good fit for this mission, but why Kirumi? Her talent is the ultimate maid, right? Wouldn’t Maki or Kokichi be better for the job?”

Shuichi shakes his head at that. “Maki’s a part of the second phase of the plan. We can’t risk someone at Hope’s Peak seeing her face and being on the lookout for her.” Maki nods, somewhat uneasy. Shuichi can understand; she just found out she was never a killer, and now she’s planning to take part in a murder. Unfortunately, it’s kind of necessary if they don’t want the world to end on them. That doesn’t make him feel any less badly for her. “Kokichi is going to be monitoring from a nearby house with Miu, so he’s out too.” 

“Oh, and don’t worry about Kirumi, Kiibo!” Tsumugi chips in cheerfully. “Her character can fulfill any request, including this one. She’s perfect for the job!” Shuichi and Kiibo glance at her wearily, and Maki glares. He wonders if she’s intentionally trying to provoke them. Knowing she’s the mastermind, the answer is probably yes. Kirumi’s her own person now, just like the rest of them, but Tsumugi seems fixed on ignoring that, calling them her “creations” and “characters”. Irritation bubbles up in him, but he tries not to let it show. He reminds himself once again that they need her. 

Shuichi grits his teeth. “Anyways,” he says, “We’ve already secured a patrol schedule that we can work around, find out when he’s not as heavily guarded. We’ve also got all the pass codes that should let us in without a problem. Now we just need those blueprints before we can map out their infiltration route. Kokichi is working on it now.” Everyone else is out doing their new jobs at the moment; with all of their “talents”, no one had any problems finding someone who would hire them. Kokichi had landed a job at a gaming company, using the constant access to computers to his advantage. “He should have those blueprints soon.” 

They split up soon after that. Shuichi finds Maki loitering on the rooftop, and after a moment of hesitation decides to approach.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks her. He almost wants to tell her she doesn’t have to, but….someone does. If not her, then someone else. And she’s the best they have.

Maki doesn’t even turn around to face him. “You have your job, Mr. detective. Let me do mine.”

“Yes, but are you really okay with this? Do you really want to?” He presses. Maki finally turns around to glare at him.

“You’re asking if I want to kill someone? No. I never _wanted_ to kill anyone. That was my lot in life. But if I do this now, I’ll have finally put these talents to good use. So I’m going to kill Enoshima, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“....Right. Okay then.” He backs off. He probably shouldn’t have pushed that much. No, scratch that, he _definitely_ shouldn’t have. _Stupid. You’re not cut out for this sort of thing. You’re just as useless as ever._ The voice in his head sounds like the one he heard in his audition tape.

_Shut up_. He tells it. He could do this. He had to. Kaede believes in him, and the others are counting on him. The last thing he could do was fail them now.

 

***

 

Some not-so-small part of Tsumugi Shirogane was still convinced this was a dream. A wonderful dream to be sure, but one she would eventually wake up from, to find out Monokuma was still going to kill her off for failing her job. Or, even worse, she would wake up to discover she hadn’t been selected to be a mastermind at all, and this was her mind’s way of coping with it. 

To her credit of course, it was all very unbelievable. That she would find herself in the world of the original Danganronpa games, with classmates of various talents who could help her change the timeline as she saw fit. It was something out of a fanfiction, really!

But it was her reality, and she would make the absolute best of it. Sure, it would be kind of disappointing to stop Junko from succeeding in her plans. Imagine if she could watch the original game live! But she had already played that one more times then she could count, so it might be pretty boring. And after that, she might never get to see those characters again. This way, she could interact with all her favorites as long as she wanted!

Sure, there was the problem that the group of characters she was heading didn’t like or trust her. Big deal, really. None of the characters ever like Monokuma, yet he was the most beloved of all! And even if people didn’t want to admit it, all casts needed their antagonistic character. That’s way they were never killed off until the end, after all. Tsumugi was similarly useful. After all, she was the expert here, the only one who knew much of anything about this world. And once the group realized she really was on their side, they would definitely let her go. Maybe one would even fall in love with her! Wouldn’t that be cool! 

If they were still on screen, she would definitely be one of the most beloved characters by the audience. They only way she could continue that was to play it cool though. Stay icey. Give people either cryptic hints or brutal honesty depending on the moment. Don’t let anyone know her true feelings. Now that she isn’t hiding her mastermind twist, she is the most interesting character in the cast, and she plans to keep it that way. 

Tsumugi sits with the others, silently fiddling with her handcuffs. They hurt, but it’s fine. It’s a small price to pay. 

“We start phase one tomorrow,” Kaede addresses them all. The cheerful leader who was supposed to die for her. No matter, she has her uses now. “Is everyone ready?” The class nods or cries out their agreements. How quaint and in character. (Nevermind that everything is all off script and some of them have been saying and doing things she wouldn’t have had them doing. It was fine, it was still as she wanted. It was.)

Tsumugi smiles to herself. Things are better than they ever have been. If she plays the long run, she’ll get everything she ever dreamed of. She knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Hopefully the next one will be longer. That's where the real changes to the original Danganronpa universe start.


End file.
